CS Powerrun 77
The CS Powerrun 77 is a military boat Just Cause 3. Description It's a large patrol boat, resembling the Pequod - Harpoon PC 350, but longer. It has an open rear deck with its bridge or cabin towards the front of the boat. A small car (ex Stria Cucciola, Stria Gioco, Windhund 4, etc) can fit on the rear deck. The Rebel drop description says "With first response speed, tight manuverability and dual machine gun mounts, the Capstone Powerrun 77 is the enforcer unit of the high seas." It's similar to the Swedish Combat Boat 90 H in both design and engine sound. It also resembles the Kalashnikov BC-10, which may have been inspired by the CB90. Performance Somewhat decent for a boat of its size. On the smooth waters of a lake, it can go at a realistic 44 knots. With nitrous it can go at least 110 knots. It could be more, but the longest lake ran out at 110 knots. It's armed with two mounted heavy machineguns. One on either side. It's pump-jet driven and got two engines with a nozzle for each. If you are swarmed by a group of Powerruns during heat it is advisable to leave the area as concentrated machine-gun fire from a small group of Powerruns will quickly deplete your health to a critical level. Locations Medici Military *At Military bases in Medici. **Porto Vena. **Porto Le Gratia. **Any other port bases. *During Heat. Strangely, these versions are different than the ones encountered without heat. These have a driver with a U-55S Pozhar and the two MG gunners wield U-39 Plechovkas. *Can be found parked in the water without heat. Strangely, these versions are different than the ones encountered with heat. These have a female driver with a Prizrak U4 and no MG gunners. *At an warehouse north of Porto Coclea. After the map is liberated, this is the only place where you can find one besides randomly finding one at sea. *At the end of a wing suit course in Lacos, docked in Guardia Lacos I. The Rebellion *At the same above military bases, after they've been liberated. *At Grotta Contrabandero. *Will appear as friendly reinforcements during the liberation of certain ports, including **Porto Le Gratia. **Porto Vena. **Porto Darsena (this one is also always armed with Rebels) **? *Possibly more locations. Black Hand This variant only exists in the Mech Land Assault and Bavarium Sea Heist expansion packs. Mech Land Assault *Can be found patrolling the island of Insula Lacrima. *During Heat. Bavarium Sea Heist *Can be found patrolling the waters of western Medici, from Boom Island all the way to Volcano island in Medici. *A unique variant carrying a generator spawns in the mission The Heist Begins. *Numerous spawn points exist in Stingray Area as well as other unmarked Black Hand bases and outposts. *Also during Heat. Wrecks All of them have Rebellion symbols on them. See also: Vehicle wrecks. *At Grotta Contrabandero. **One is near the aircraft carrier, used in Abandon Ship. **Another is in a tiny lake in a cave. *At the entrance to the underground facility in the mission The Secret of Vis Electra. *At the entrance to the underground facility in the mission Electromagnetic Pulse. *N 40 42.865; E 5 35.800. *N 40 41.220; E 5 35.025. When pulled onto land by the Grappler, or near a body of water, water gushes out of it. This is considered to be one of the Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3. *The mission Connect the Dots passes small islands that have some. *The Mech Land Assault DLC adds some on Insula Lacrima. **At an entrance to an underground river, near an abandoned warehouse. *At the port in Citate Di Ravello. *? Trivia *This boat is a successor to Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 from Just Cause. *It's built by the fictional company CS. *It's not known how exactly they're related (in universe), but there's a very similarly named vehicle in Just Cause 2, the MTA Powerrun 77. This is the result of all JC3 vehicle company names having been added later. For reasons unknown they just added Urga, CS, Autostraad and so on, to the beginning of each vehicles name. For some it kind of makes sense, but in this case it's a problem. *The Black Hand variant that's added in the Mech Land Assault expansion pack has decals on the left side, but is blank on the right side. This may be an intentional reference to the Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 back in Just Cause 1, which also did not have decals on one side. Gallery The Rebellion Rebellion CS Powerrun 77 Front Quarter.jpg Rebellion CS Powerrun 77 Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion CS Powerrun 77 Front.jpg Rebellion CS Powerrun 77 Left Side.jpg Rebellion CS Powerrun 77 Right Side.jpg Rebellion CS Powerrun 77 Rear.jpg Rebellion CS Powerrun 77 Top Front.jpg Rebellion CS Powerrun Top Rear.jpg Rebellion CS Powerrun 77 Rear Deck.jpg Porto Vena.png|3 show up as support during the liberation of Porto Vena. Medici Military Medici Military CS Powerrun 77 Front Quarter.jpg Medici Military CS Powerrun 77 Rear Quarter.jpg Medici Military CS Powerrun 77 Front.jpg Medici Military CS Powerrun 77 Left Side.jpg Medici Military CS Powerrun 77 Right Side.jpg Medici Military CS Powerrun 77 Rear.jpg Medici Military CS Powerrun 77 Top Front.jpg Medici Military CS Powerrun 77 Top Rear.jpg Medici Military CS Powerrun 77 Bridge.jpg Medici Military CS Powerrun 77 Rear Deck and Machine Gun.jpg Medici Military CS Powerrun 77 Interior.jpg Medici Military CS Powerrun 77 Bow.jpg Black Hand This variant does not exist in the base game. It's added in the Mech Land Assault expansion pack. The Bavarium Sea Heist DLC might also separately add this, but this needs confirmation. Black Hand CS Powerrun 77 Front Quarter.jpg Black Hand CS Powerrun 77 Rear Quarter.jpg Black Hand CS Powerrun 77 Front.jpg Black Hand CS Powerrun 77 Left Side.jpg Black Hand CS Powerrun 77 Right Side.jpg|Note the lack of decals. Black Hand CS Powerrun 77 Rear.jpg Black Hand CS Powerrun 77 Top Front.jpg Black Hand CS Powerrun 77 Top Rear.jpg Black Hand CS Powerrun 77 Deck.jpg Black Hand CS Powerrun 77 On Foot View.jpg Black Hand variant carrying generator This variant only appears in the Bavarium Sea Heist mission The Heist Begins and cannot be obtained. Black Hand Generator Powerrun Front Quarter.jpg Black Hand Generator Powerrun Rear Quarter.jpg Black Hand Generator Powerrun Front.jpg Black Hand Generator Powerrun Left Side.jpg Black Hand Generator Powerrun Right Side.jpg Black Hand Generator Powerrun Rear.jpg Black Hand Generator Powerrun Top Front.jpg Black Hand Generator Powerrun Top Rear.jpg Miscellaneous JC3 missile strike against boats.png|Two military ones about to be destroyed. A screenshot from a trailer. CS Powerrun 77 (rear).PNG|A Rebellion owned one. Connect the Dots (multi-wave shootout).png|In Connect the Dots. The machine gunners are invincible, but the boat isn't. Connect the Dots (last minefield).png|Approaching a minefield. CS Powerrun 77 Unlock Screen.jpg|The unlock screen, after liberating Porto Darsena. CS Powerrun 77 Rebel Drop Screen.jpg|Seen in the Rebel Drop menu. MTA Powerrun 77.png|The MTA Powerrun 77, the boat with a similar name from Just Cause 2. Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 Black Hand Front.png|The Pequod - Harpoon PC 350, a similar boat from Just Cause 1. Stridsbåt 90.jpg|The real "Combat Boat 90 H", that it resembles. Category:Boats Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content